The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name `Penve`. The new variety was discovered at Elsner pac Jungpflanzen in Dresden, Germany in May, 1988. The new variety was discovered by crossbreeding several breeding lines, which are unnamed, but which are maintained proprietary for breeding purposes. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Elsner pac Jungflanzen in Dresden, Germany in October, 1988. It has also been trial and field tested from the year after discovery up to now at Elsner pac Jungpflanzen in Dresden, Germany and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The plant history was taken on six week plants blossomed under the natural light in a green house in 12 cm pots. The cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse was potted on the Feb. 17, 1995 and flowered on Mar. 30, 1995.